Titus
Appearance Titus is lanky looking with dark brown hair. He is always dressed in a formal suit along with a cape. On top of his formal wear, he sports a top hat and a monocle. Personality Being from a noble family Titus acts entitled he will use his authority as a marine to justify acting above others. He believes that he deserves respect and will expect everyone else to believe that as well. He will constantly make his underlings watch him do magic tricks, whether he is learning a new trick or just perfecting one he already knows. He goes as far as to make it an order and threatens punishment for insubordination. Biography Titus was born to a minor noble family on the island of Haitango and lived a very comfortable life. He never had to work and learned that money and prestige was everything in the world. One day Titus was bought from a high noble family since they could not have a kid on their own. His lifestyle only got more lavish. He got whatever he wanted, and got away with everything. He learned how to talk his way out of everything and if they did not work he would use his family name to get out of trouble. One day Titus saw a few people throwing trash at a young girl, not much younger than him. To this day Titus is still unsure of why he did what he did next. He stood up to them, and they said they could do whatever they wanted to the girl she was their slave, and if Titus did not get out of the way they would get the marines. Titus, unable to fight and unable to sway them, left. He put a plan in motion and after a day had bought the girl, her name was Yumi. He freed her, not because he didn’t believe in slavery he had slaves as a noble. She would not leave him and after years has become his assistant. Over the years she has learned Titus and able to know what he wants or his plans without being told. Titus never learned to fight and instead prefers to make plans, and has also learned how to buff his allies in combat. He is always looking for ways to make more money or gain more power. His father believed that everyone had to earn their power and money. So his father gave Titus a stipulation on his inheritance, He had to make a name for himself. Titus saw marines as the quickest way to make a name for himself. He skipped boot camp and instead got promoted based upon his nobility and bribing the right people. Yumi stayed by his side. Yumi Appearance: Yumi is 21, has purple hair and stands at 5'6". She has a typical average girl build. She has long purple hair, since she could never grow it out as a slave. She has a beauty about her but she tends to hide it. Whether that is on purpose or just cause she has low self-esteem only she knows. Personality: Yumi almost has two completely different personalities. She is usually quiet and does not speak much unless spoken to, a habit that was formed when a slave. The other is what Titus calls her stage personality because that is usually where it shows the most. her "stage" personality is very loud and she becomes outgoing. No one really knows which is her true personality, not even Titus. She could even have a different personality that is her true one that no one has never seen before. She is fiercely loyal to Titus, and would do anything for him. Including be a personal assistant which is a small step up from slave, with how Titus sometimes treats her. But she has seen a different side of Titus than most/anyone else has. Background: Yumi was born a slave. It was a tough life, she obviously did not have a normal childhood. She had very few friends most of which were traded, sold, or killed. One day some noble kids about her age began threatening her, throwing trash at her and cornered her, she was afraid what may be done, but knew fighting back meant death. She had tears running down her face when someone stepped in. She did not know this hero. She was so happy and felt like someone actually cared for her but then the hero left. leaving her to fend for herself. she began to get scared again, but the hero had already done enough and the noble boys left her to find something else to do. The next day she was told she had been sold. this was normal, but her first time being sold since she was young. She found out who bought her, it was the hero from the other day, Titus. He told her she was free and could do anything she wanted. She felt like she owed him her life and had only known the a slaves life. She stuck around with him and became his personal assistant, doing whatever he needed. Titus payed her. They spent years together and she has done some shady things for Titus. She even followed him as he went into the marines Professions Primary Profession: Entertainer: An entertainer makes their living through putting on shows and keeping a crowd enthralled in their act. They’re experts at knowing what people like and how to keep people watching. This character is a magician and has knowledge pertaining to this vocation. When putting on a show, Entertainers have a high chance of distracting any nameless faces in a crowd, entrancing them in their performance, if they decided to put one on. Primary Trait: This character is a skilled magician and can create performance techniques that buff allies for as long as they perform them, that can exceed rank seven. Secondary Profession: Merchant:' Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. Traits 'Professional Traits Bringing Your Work Home '(1 Slot): For these characters, their profession is their life’s work and make up who they are. This character can now use general trait slots for professional traits. 'General Traits Lovely Assistant (1 Slot)(Requires Primary Profession: Entertainer): Some entertainers need back up as the scope of their shows are too great for one person to handle alone. This character is allowed one NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. These NPCs have the entertainer profession and can perform any entertainment technique that this character can can for the same effect. In addition, by having this character and their personal NPC perform the same entertainment technique in close proximity the stat buff will remain the same, but the crowd size will increase by one range. Rare Find (1 Slot): A keen merchant always has his eyes and ears open for an exceptional deal. At the end of every Mini Arc, whoever ran the arc will be able to offer this character an item for purchase, which may deal with the arc itself. This item may be something rare or it could be something lame, but whatever it is will have it’s price reduced to 70% of what it would normally be, and then raised by 30% for every purchasing barrier they would have to pass to obtain this item. In addition, it’s price is unaffected by any other discount traits you might have. The item will need to be approved and priced by a moderator before it can be offered. Interim of the Swift (1 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Titus stays back and lets others fight for him, while he buffs his allies. He will try to avoid all combat if possible and just stay far away. If he does have to fight he fights from a ranged position and will do everything in his power to keep a distance between him and his opponent/s. Statistics Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Techniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. |} |} Category:Marine Category:Approved